Part Of Her World
by ReLiC AnGeL
Summary: The is the tale of a young merman named Rue. This is my own crossover fanfic of The Little Mermaid with the cast of Threads Of Fate.
1. In The Begining

**Part Of Her World – Threads of Fate/The Little Mermaid Crossover**

Written by Relic-Angel

A/N: I had a weird dream about making this fic come to life… I mean, The Little Mermaid cast by the characters of Threads Of Fate? :D It's a story I HAD to write and dive for my laptop to start typing! XD

Anyways, I own nothing of the characters or the scenery of the movie or video game. They belong to their rightful creators.

Enjoy~! ^_^

* * *

**Prologue: In The Beginning…**

Once apron a time, there was a little merboy named Rue, who was the middle son of King Valen. He had an older brother called Ruecian and a younger brother named Ruenis. Rue's tail was a mild green and he had shoulder-length white hair tied back in a low ponytail. His eyes were the colour of chocolate and all the mermaids loved the sound of his quiet, sweet voice. All of the princes' had the same white hair but their eyes were different, Ruenis's eyes were a light grey and Ruecian's was a mild sapphire shade like their father's.

But the king grew angry that his sons weren't worthy enough to surpass him so he poisoned his wife and gave her body to a pack of sharks. Prince Ruecian witnessed their father's act of murder and he was given the crown by the servants, who told him that his noble heart and strong sense of justice was what the kingdom needed to derail the king's murderous hunger for power and wealth.

Prince Ruecian accepted the crown and banished the king far away from the castle to the forbidden waters where he was sealed away in a deep, dark cave surrounded by a forest of prickled seaweed and dangerous creatures. He told Rue and Ruenis that their father wasn't the kind of man they wanted to look up to. Both boys were oblivious about their father's evil streak and asked why their daddy was a bad merman but they accepted their mother's sudden passing as an accident.

Many years later, Rue had grown into a handsome and pleasant-looking merman. His cute face would make any mermaid swoon and all of the other merman liked Rue because he was a good fighter with the sword. But he was still a dreamer. His heart was as pure as an angel's wing and he loved exploring the many forests around his home.

Which brings us to the real beginning of our story, children…


	2. The Concert And Magic

**Part of Her World – Threads Of Fate/The Little Mermaid crossover**

_Writen by Relic-Angel_

* * *

**Chapter One: Concert and magic**

"All hail Prince Ruecian!"

The crowd erupted with cheers and applause as the prince emerged from behind a curtain to the joyful crowd of people below the stage. Prince Ruecian smiled and waved at the adoring crowd then he went to sit down at the gold-plated seat high above at the wing of the theatre. Today was Rue's sixteenth birthday and everyone had gathered to the castle to wish the young prince a happy birthday.

"Rue had better be here for this performance…" Ruecian muttered under his breath as he prompted one hand under his chin while his eyes scanned the crowd for his younger sibling. "Or else I'll have his throat…"

"But you're the new king, Ruecian. Look at the innocent, smiling faces brimming with joy. All because of you." Karwyn, Ruecian's most trusted advisor, heard the monarch's misery. Karwyn had dirty blonde hair slicked back and tied up in three separate pigtails, his narrow icy-blue eyes gleaming with a soft light. "Besides, it's not every day that Rue turns sixteen."

"That is true." Ruecian narrowed his eyes and fiddled with the sash on his jet-black uniform; a black long-sleeved jacket and a crisp black shirt underneath with red buttons, his fishy fins looking their best shade of red under the prince's gaze. "Ruenis follows him around like a little puppy."

Karwyn suppressed a laugh from behind one of his gloved hands. "They do seem impartible, sire. Like two peas in a pod. Surely, Prince Rue won't miss his own birthday for the world…"

A tiny smile crossed over the prince's face at the thought of his younger siblings as the velvet curtain rose up and the band began to play. Beautiful dancers graced the stage, singing and moving along to the beat.

"Unless he's off in his own little world again…" Karwyn muttered under his breath.

Ruecian cocked an eyebrow. "Did you say something, Karwyn?"

"I haven't breathed a word, Your Highness."

Soon the dancers stopped their performance and the crowd clapped and cheered as a young merboy came up on the stage, his white hair shimmering in the stage lights under his bandana.

"What's going on?" Ruecian asked angrily. "_Where_ is Rue?"

Ruenis cleared his throat and announced, "Our brother has run off again, sir. Sorry~!" He said in a sing-song voice.

The entire crowd gasped from the news.

"Rue's gone?"

* * *

"Rue! Prima! Check this out!" The mergirl chirped as she uncovered a large clearing of seaweed. She had long, bouncy bubblegum-pink hair and her shells were blue. Her big eyes were baby-blue and full of joy.

"What did you find, Elena?" The smaller merboy next to her looked at the view of the gigantic ship that was left sitting on the murky sand. His golden eyes widened in surprise. "Whoa!" He gushed in awe, amazed at the ship's beauty.

"Come on, guys… Don't go any further." The young white-haired merman sighed heavily. "Your father would have a cardiac arrest if I put you two in danger."

"Awww! But Ruuuue!" The other two moaned.

Prince Rue's dark eyes shined brightly. He felt guilty about spoiling the childrens' fun. "Ok, one look around the edge of the ship, then we're leaving."

Elena and Prima both cheered and the three of them swam up to the edge of the ship and Rue unbolted the round glass window, the trio swimming deep inside the vessel. The inside of the ship was hollow and full of nasty cobwebs and everything looked almost rotted to the core. Sea plants grew out from the many holes that were created on the surface. Something small and shiny caught Rue's eye; it was a small diamond-cut sapphire gemstone hanging from a thin silvery chain. He went over to the beautiful object and picked it up, looking at the jewel closely in his hands.

"Pretty!" Elena's eyes went sparkly like diamonds after she saw the jewellery in Rue's hands, her mouth in the shape of an 'o'. "What is that…?" she cocked her head to the side with interest.

"I don't know…" Rue traced the outline of the gem with his thin fingers.

"We can show Fancy Mel! She'll know what it is!" Prima proposed, beaming, as he picked up a long tube with tiny holes running down along it. Fancy Mel was a brightly plumed seagull who possessed a vast knowledge about the human world and its many weird contraptions that would sometimes be found during Rue's secrets excavations to the surface.

The merman nodded, "I guess we can pay Mel a brief visit. It has been a long time since we last-" A low growling noise cut Rue off, and he cast his eyes over the pile of rubble near the archway nearby. He knew what creature made that sound…

"R-Rue? What was that noise?" Elena squeaked nervously and Prima hurried to his older adoptive sister's side. Rue slowly unsheathed the steel blade located at his belt, its handle made out of tough leather and a tiny white pearl decorated the tip. A pair of glowing yellow eyes emerged from the darkness, followed by two sharp rows of jagged teeth and a lean, muscled body covered in black skin with grey stripes. It was a sabre tiger shark.

"GO!" Rue threw his arm across to direct Elena and Prima to a safe hiding place. Scared, the children bolted to a small alcove in the corner and squeezed through the cannon holes to the world outside. Rue ran as fast as he could up to it, raising his weapon above him to strike it down. The monster roared as it sprung out of the way from the surprise attack. Rue came to a skidding stop in front of the small girl.

The merman watched the beast become eloped with rage and Rue evaded another attack from the tiger, just as the teeth darted passed him. Taking advantage of this opportunity, he leapt at the beast and swung his blade with so much force in a full, sweeping motion. Then the battle was over, the ferocious beast's muscles trembling for a moment then fell limp.

Rue exhaled a sigh of relief and lowered his Arc Edge, gazing at the lifeless body of the monster before him. He turned to look at the children. "Are you two alright?"

Elena and Prime both nodded. "Thankyou Rue! You're our hero!"

Rue felt his face turn red.

"We'd better get going." He told the children, smiling softly. "Mel could be waiting for us now."

And with that, the trio left the ship and headed up to the surface. After a few minutes of wading around, Rue spotted a large rock where Fancy Mel was pruning her feathers as her cute red crab friends scuttled back and forth along her rocky perch. Mel was wearing a large white hat with crystals that sparkled in the sunshine.

"Hello Rue!" Fancy Mel greet the young merman cheerfully with a wink. "What can I do for you?"

"Do you know what this is?" Rue fished around in his satchel and pulled out the necklace, showing it to Mel.

Mel peered at the silver chain and the gem in her wings. "Ahh! Now this is a pretty little thing! Where did you find it?"

"We found it in an abandoned ship." Elena answered while Prima was busy fiddling with the flat clamshell amulet around his neck.

"Well, well, you made a lucky find! This is necklace a human woman might have worn. A very pretty one at that." Mel's eyes glazed over with clouded thoughts. She shook herself out of her own trance and glanced at the object in Prima's hands.

"What about this thing?" Prima handed the tube to Mel, who took it and looked the object over. She eyed the small holes then stared at the black mouth-piece on the top.

"I know what this is!" The seagull said with glee. "It's a flute! You blow in through one end and it plays music!"

"Music!" Rue let out a startled gasp and realisation dawned on him like a smack on the forehead. "Oh no, the concert! I have go right now!" Gathering up his treasures, he swam all the way back to the castle with Elena and Prima behind him. "Thanks Mel!" he called behind him at the graceful bird as she waved back with one wing.

As the merman and merchildren hurried back to the castle, two gnarling mermen were watching them from the hidden reeds in the seaweed forest…

"Found dem, boss!" said the fat, porky merman, who had a round head and a brain the size of a pea. "Where's our reward?"

"Shutup, ya great lump!" The taller, skinny merman snapped, smacking the fatter merman on the head with his spiked hammer.

"Boys, boys, settle down…" came an earrie, cool voice through the seaweed and a thin hand reached out and summoned a ball of glowing light. Ex-monarch Valen stared intensely as the three of them watched the crystal ball which held the image of Prince Rue smiling softly as he moved slowly through the water with Elena and Prima.

"What a handsome young specimen you are, Rue…" Valen cooed as he stroked one hand across the crystal ball fondly. "Ruecian has raised you well… His shield is weak enough for me to crush in my bare hands…"

* * *

Rue had already sent Elena and Prima home before dashing back to the castle where Ruecian was waiting for him in the throne room when the prince returned. As Rue entered the room, a gold goblet flew towards his head, narrowly missing him by a hair, after he explained everything that happened to Ruecian.

"Ruecian…" Rue's eyes looked to the floor in shame. He felt so guilty for missing his own birthday suprise. "I… I'm sorry for missing the concert."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it." Ruecian spoke in a stern, low voice. Thick tendrils of snowy white hair hung in his face as he looked across at Rue's chocolate orbs. "You KNOW you were meant to be at your celebration on time! The whole kingdom was expecting you to be there!"

"I was with Elena and Prima. Please don't dump your blame on them. They're only children, for god's sake!" Rue replied angrily. "If you want to blame somebody, blame me! I was the one who wanted to explore the surface…"

"You really went up to the surface!" Ruecian's eyes widened in surprise, then his lips curled into a snarl. "Did any of those two-legged bastards see you?"

"No, not one." The younger merman shook his head. Rue knew a few things about the human world from visiting Elena and Prima's father, Klaus. Klaus had a hobby about researching the weird and wonderful things about the world above the surface and his wife, Mira, always told him it was an obsession of his to go exploring mysterious places. "What's so bad about them?" Rue asked his older brother.

"You don't even know how dangerous they truly are?" The older merman snapped and he received a shake of the head from Rue. "I'm not letting my younger brother get caught up in a net then get turned into sushi!"

Rue began to feel his frustration and anger boil in his stomach. "That's stupid, Ruecian! Nothing like that is going to happen to me! I'm sixteen years old now so stop treating me like child!" He shouted at Ruecian. "You know, you're beginning to act and behave a lot like father did. Sometimes I wonder why you even hate hu-"

_Crack! _Ruecian had lunged forward and swiped Rue across the face. Stunned, Rue brought a hand up to his cheek and felt a red a red wilt throbbing across his skin.

"Don't you _ever _question my authority, Rue." The older merman said icily, his eyes seething with rage. "As long as you're under this roof, no matter where you are, you obey the rules of our kingdom."

"Why can't you understand?" Rue began, then stopped he speaking. He knew there was no point trying to reason with Ruecian with his foul mood. Tears began to appear around the edges of his eyes as he turned and swam away from the throne room.

Ruecian watched the younger prince's white ponytail disappear through the doorway. He sighed heavily and went back to his throne and sank down on the seat, laying his head back on the velvet covering. "I shouldn't have being so hard on him…" he murmured as he rubbed his temples.

In a puff of blue smoke, Karwyn was standing by Ruecian's throne. He cleared his throat to grab the prince's attention, and Ruecian peered at him sadly. "Perhaps, sire, we could appoint someone to watch over young Rue…"

"Ya think?" said a gruff voice and a merman with spikey red hair and menacing eyes appeared next to Karwyn. He wore a dyed brown jacket made of whale hide with no sleeves and his tail was red with silver spikes decorated on the fins. "Rue's a total dreamer. He can smell something's up his ally right away!"

"Come on, Narcius!" The young siren-voiced mermaid chided, who had appeared next to Karwyn only a minute ago. This was Ruecian's second advisor, Kirielle. Her shells were tinted a faint purple and red, and her flowing brown hair was up in a tight bun. Her glossy red lips turned upwards into a coy smile. "Rue is a big boy now. Sure it'll take all three of us to watch over him."

"Then its decided." Ruecian suddenly jumped up. He pointed a finger at his advisors. "You three can watch over him!"

"WHAT? I AIN'T BABYSITTING THAT KID!" snapped Narcius.

"We're glad to carry out your orders, Your Majesty." Kirielle giggled softly. Karwyn didn't say a word; he bowed curtly at the prince and faded away with the blue lights, chuckling under his breath. Ruecian figured that Karwyn and Krissile didn't seem to mind watching over Rue for their own pleasure.

However, on that same night, Rue had other plans in mind…


	3. Secret Cave and Fireworks

Part Of Her World – A Threads Of Fate/The Little Mermaid crossover fanfic

Written by Relic-Angel

A/N: Well, it's been ages since I posted chapter 2. I have fixed up the naming typos. ;)

* * *

Chapter Two: Secret Caves and Fireworks

All Prince Rue wanted to do was scream. In his head the argument he had with Ruecian was still fresh in his memory as he swam through the royal gardens as fast as he could.

"Hiya Rue!" Rue's younger brother, Ruenis, had spotted the prince's white hair from the balcony of his room. Like Rue, Ruenis had the same snowy-white hair as him, only his eyes were a light grey. "What are you doing out this late?"

Rue ignored his brother's inquiry. "Don't bother me, Ruenis. I'm not in the mood to talk." He said in a low voice and Ruenis noticed the tears gleaming around the corners of Rue's eyes.

"You had another fight with Ruecian again, didn't you?" Ruenis asked, gritting his teeth.

Rue nodded.

"I don't know why he hates humans so much…" he managed to whisper, just loud enough so Ruenis could hear. "He never listens to me…" he sighed.

Ruenis reached out and touched his brother's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"You need to clear your head, drop everything, and go somewhere where you feel more like yourself." He grinned. "Ruecian said that's what mom always told him…" he added quickly. Rue gave a tiny smile, chuckling. Talking with Ruenis like this made him feel slightly better. When Prince Rue was a small child, the queen would comfort him by singing lullabies to make him fall asleep.

"Yeah, Mother's right. I need to calm my head." He said, relaxing. "Thanks."

"No probs!" His younger brother replied with a wink. "So, you're off to the you-know-what? I'll cover your tracks!"

"Ok!" Rue laughed. "You go back to sleep, Ruenis! I won't be back till sunrise."

"Right." The younger teen giggled playfully and headed back up the stairs to his tower. Rue made sure Ruenis was fast asleep in his bed before he resumed his journey to the place where he felt more at peace. A cavern at the edge of the seaweed forest that only Rue and Ruenis knew about.

Meanwhile, Karwyn had caught word of Rue's midnight tour and followed the prince silently behind him. He knew all of Rue's weaknesses, and going to his secret cavern at night was one of them.

Rue looked around to make sure no one was watching him and pressed his hand against the stone face of the cliff. A second later, the bolder rolled back to reveal a big tunnel and the prince hurried inside before it started to roll shut again. Karwyn had just enough time to fight against the speed of the rock before it shut completely behind him.

The tunnel was tight and small in size but it soon opened up to a hollow cavern where heaps of objects were sitting on shelves up along the solid walls. Each object had its own shelf, compartment and display table. Smooth golden sand covered the ocean floor and shards of coloured crystal hung down from the ceiling where a big hole could be seen high above Karwyn's head. His sharp eyes shifted across the ocean floor and he found Rue lying on his stomach, gazing sadly at a small music box with a figure of a red-haired mermaid and a prince dancing on the glassy surface inside the square shape.

"Are you alright, Prince Rue?" Karwyn overheard a small feminine voice; Kirielle and Narcius had entered the prince's domain and were swimming leisurely above him.

The prince shook his head slowly, his eyes still glued to the humming music box.

"Hey man, don't be glum! What's eating you?" Narcius asked Rue as he tried to act more comforting.

"It's Ruecian. He'll never understand the way I feel about the world above us." Rue finally spoke, who felt too depressed to smile. Sighing, he closed the music box and placed it up on its shelf. "I just don't understand how such a world that makes brilliant things could be bad…"

"Sing for us, Rue. It'll help you feel better." Kricelle smiled kindly at the young merman. "Let your troubles fade away."

So Rue opened his mouth and let his harmonious voice speak for him… His song was mournful but it held an air of hope and his urges to see the human world with his own eyes. After he had finished Karwyn moved away from his hiding place and approached the young prince.

"K-Karwyn!" Rue gasped in alarm. "Please don't tell Ruecian I'm here! He'll blow his top!"

"Relax… Your secret is safe with me." Karwyn gave one of his rare smiles to Rue.

Rue sighed a breath of relief… then something big and dark loomed across the watery floor from above. Looking up, the white-haired merman noticed the humongous object and went up to investigate.

"Rue! Wait for us!" Kareille, Karwyn and Narcius followed after him before they reached the surface and found Rue swimming towards the big ship. Rue took a peep at the ship's deck where people were laughing and dancing to a small music band.

"Damnit, Maya! Don't make me do this!" He heard a feminie voice shouting at the edge of the deck. He got a little closer to the voice's source and then he stopped, staring at the figure who was standing near the edge of the ship.

Leaning against the railing was a beautiful girl with long strawberry hair worn up in twin pigtails. Her body was sleek and athletic, the blue dancing gown she was wearing gave Rue a clear view of her beautiful figure.

"Whoa…" He felt his face grow hot then he looked away. _What is this strange feeling…? _

"But dear sister, you know you can't continue going on those wild adventures of yours!" He heard the voice of another girl with short red hair speaking to the older girl. He figured the two girls could be sisters. "Father will be retiring soon and he wants you to take over the throne!"

"Yeah, so what? Does he expect ME to settle down with one of those idiots he picked out? I ain't that type of girl!" The first girl snapped back. Then she sighed and lowered her ruby eyes to the rippling ocean and Rue backed himself against the ship's side so the human girl wouldn't see him. He heard the sad sound of the redhead's voice breaking, "I don't need advisors or maids telling me how to live my life! I know there's a man out there who'll love me for me, not just as the crown princess of East Heaven."

Maya reached out a hand and patted her older sister on the shoulder, "He'll come, Mint. Just you wait." She momentarily turned her eyes to Mint's reflection in the water before looking up at her eyes. "Come now; there's something I'd like to give you."

"What is it?" Mint gave her sister a confused stare as she let the other girl lead her back to the birthday celebrations...

"Mint…" In a hushed whisper, Rue tested the girl's name to his lips.

"She's like the blazing sun to your shining moon, no?"

The merman covered his mouth to prevent the loud yelp of surprise in his throat that threatened to blow his cover. He cast his brown eyes to Kirielle, Narcius and Karwyn who had all been watching the previous scene unfold on the ship's main deck.

Rue looked shamefacedly at the trio. "I-I don't know! It's not like I lo-"

"Oh, we saw you staring at her." Kirielle giggled, aiming to tease the blushing young royal, and succeeded. "There's no use trying to deny the fact you like that girl with the red twin-tails."

Narcius gave a low whistle. "So Prince Rue has the hots for a human girl, huh?"

"Stop it!" Rue looked away, a red hue in his cheeks.

"That's quite enough, you two." Karwyn berated his comrades. He looked at Rue. "As for you, Your Highness, you should return to the palace as soon as possible. We wouldn't want you to face your brother's wrath again..."

Neither of them knew at that very moment the sky had begun to grow darker with rage.


End file.
